In a gas turbine engine, rotating elements, such as compressors and turbine rotors, operate at a very high rotation speed. Their blades are also subjected to intense pressure and heat.
Compressors and turbine rotors are mounted between non-rotating structures within the engine. These structures are designed to be as close as possible to the rotating blade platforms. This mitigates pressurized air ingestion inside the gas turbine engine.
Although various rim seal arrangements have been suggested in the past, there is always a need to provide an improved rim seal yielding better results than previous seals.